Amiga mía, te amo
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: Hermione está con otro, entonces Ron le escribe una carta en la que le declara sus sentimientos... REVIEWS! R/Hr--- TERMINADO ---


**AMIGA MIA**

_(Carta de Ron a Hermione)_

Querida Hermione:

Te escribo solo a ti, amiga mía, porque sé que cuando esto llegue a tus manos, yo ya pensaré por fin en otra cosa.

Tal vez ni siquiera te acuerdes de mí, tal vez solo pienses en él. Pero yo sé que no te merece. No te merece tanto como tú lo mereces a él. Porque solo tu sufres por amor, y yo también. Yo también vivo pensando en alguien, yo también me aferro a sueños tal vez imposibles, que son lo único que me permite llegar a estar cerca de ti.

_**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,**_

_**que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve**_

_**como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga**_

_**que me confesado entre copas**_

_**que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche**_

_**y que enloqueces con cada botón que**_

_**te desabrochas pensando en su manos.**_

Cada día que llegas a mi casa llorando, sufriendo, dolida, yo tengo una nueva esperanza de lograr que por fin te enamores de mí, que sepas que él no hace más que lastimarte. Pero tú te niegas a ver la realidad que yo vivo. Porque soy tu almohada, tu fuente de desahogo, la única persona que te escucha, la única que sabe todas tus verdades y todas tus mentiras.

_**Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando**_

_**una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.**_

_**Él no te ve como yo suspirando,**_

_**con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,**_

_**escucharme nombrarle.**_

_**¡Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.**_

Sé que él te ama, lo sé porque a pesar de odiarlo confía en mí. Nunca fuimos verdaderos amigos. Nunca sufrió por mi culpa, nunca lo hizo, no tanto como yo, que vivo sufriendo al escuchar esas palabras que podrían hacerte feliz y yo podría morir en ese solitario desierto. Solo Harry, que sabe la verdad, al que nunca he podido mentirle, conoce este secreto, pero no el final de este cuento. Solo yo lo sé.

_**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,**_

_**ni qué hacer para verte feliz.**_

_**Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,**_

_**que es lo que a él le hace falta,**_

_**llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,**_

_**de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.**_

Recuerdo que todas las veces que escribí por ti, todos esos poemas que logré hacer, porque gracias a ti puedo volcar lo que siento en estas hojas, y eso es lo que esto haciendo ahora. Y sabes muy bien que todos mis libros van dedicados a tí, pero estás tan cegada que no te das cuenta que no son simples sentimientos de amistad. Te he dicho millones de veces que eres la persona más importante para mi, que te necesito junto a mí, pero no te das cuenta, solo él te interesa y cualquier gesto que de esa persona venga, corres a mi casa a contarme, a matarme con tus relatos, cada letra, es una puñalada en mi espalda, en mi corazón y cada suspiro tuyo, es una helada para mí.

_**Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;**_

_**Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**_

Somos parte de una historia, de una historia sin fin, y tú eres mi bella princesa, sin embargo, yo no soy tu príncipe, soy la torre en la que tú misma te encierras; soy tu contención y sin poder decir la verdad, sin poder hablar, te sigo cuidando, te sigo amando. Mas no me permito hablar de la verdad, de toda mi verdad y de la verdad de él. Y puedo llegar a ser esa cuerda que los une, ya que ustedes no pueden casi ni hablarse.

Sé que sufrirás mucho con esta carta, pero yo estoy sufriendo más con este corazón a más no poder de gritar tu nombre, tu cuerpo, tus labios. Que no hace otra cosa que matarme en las noches y que no hace más que acorralarme en los días. Tal vez algún día me recuerdes como era, y sepas cuanto te amé, cuanto te amo y cuanto te amaré para toda mi vida, para toda tu vida, para la muerte de los dos y para un infinito cielo en el que de nuevo te veré, más hermosa que nunca, mas blanca que esas alas que tienes desde que naciste, desde que te vi.

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.**_

_**Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.**_

_**Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,**_

_**por fin aprendo a hablar**_

_**sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,**_

_**que toda esta historia me importa**_

_**porque eres mi amiga.**_

No quiero que te sientas culpable de lo que sucederá, pero es que mi vida no vale nada, prefiero vivir en la tuya, tranquilamente en tu alma, como un vago recuerdo. Vivir tal vez en tu memoria y algún día, lo prometo, conseguiré penetrar tu corazón, lo sé porque me quieres, me quieres y con esto, espero que te des cuenta de cuanto. Tal vez vuelvas a tu vida normal y no me recuerdes, y mis planes se vayan al infierno, pero no me importa. Prefiero vivir sin ti en el cielo, a vivir sin ti en la tierra, en el agua, o en el fuego. Y es que este sufrimiento me quema por dentro, lentamente, y no te das cuenta.

Te lo escribo aquí para que seas feliz, te lo escribo aquí como signo de mi testamento, como signo de que por fin, tu serás feliz, aunque yo no esté, es lo que más deseo, no estar aquí para ver que eres feliz, pero yo no.

Gracias por todos estos años, gracias por hacerme sentir útil, a pesar que sea de esta forma como me tenga que despedir y no con un suave beso en tus labios, los que tanto añoro en las mañanas. Despertarme viendo como respiras, tan suavemente, tan bellamente, tan sutilmente; despertarme con las luces del amanecer y saber que eres mía, y solo mía y no tengo que compartirte con nadie.

Pero despierto solo, sin tener tu cuerpo a mi lado, sin tener tus labios cerca, sin poder sentir tu suave respiración en mi pecho.

El pergamino se termina, pero escribiré hasta en el último rincón del papel que te amo, simplemente te amo. Y aunque no quepan esas palabras, esto para mí vale mucho, vale más que mi vida.

Así me despido, con un simple suspiro, con unas simples palabras, pidiéndote un último favor: perdona todos los problemas y sufrimientos que te ocasioné y que te ocasionaré, pero piensa que estoy mejor así que sin ti. Por fin te dejaré libre para que vivas tu amor, tu felicidad, y tu vida, porque te mereces eso y mucho más, mucho más.

Te quiere y te amará para siempre

Ron Weasley

PD: Te observaré toda la eternidad desde el cielo, solo que está vez, podré dormir a tu lado, sin que te des cuenta de mi presencia, y por siempre vivir a tu lado, mientras eres feliz.

Bueno, todos saben como termina mas o menos, pero se los digo porque hoy lo imprimí y se lo di a un amigo para que lo lea.

CONCLUSIÓN: lo leyeron todos mis amigos. Y de los cinco que lo leyeron, solo uno se dio cuenta que Ron se suicida. (Si ya sé, son bastante estúpidos, yo se los dije)

Bueno, gracias por leer este fic y por favor déjenme reviews.

La canción es de Alejandro Sanz: "Amiga mía" y la verdad, me encanta, es muy hermosa.

Me despido, hasta no muy pronto pero, por sobre todo...

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**_

_**NO SE ESCAPEN, YO TAMBIÉN LES DEJO REVIEWS A USTEDES, **_

_**NO TENGAN FIACA, VAMOS, VAMOS...**_

_**MIRÁ QUE SINO SIGO MOLESTANDO ¿EH?**_

_**¿QUIEREN QUE SIGA MOLESTANDO?**_

_**MIEREN QUE SOY CAPAZ, NO ME TIENTEN**_

_**DEJENME REVIEWS, DEJENME REVIEWS...**_

_**AH, CAMBIASTE DE OPINIÓN... BUENO, SOLO ANDÁ A SUBMIT REVIEW**_

_**Y LISTO, ALEGRÁS A ALGUIEN.**_

_**MAS VALE QUE VEA EL REVIEW O SIGO MOLESTANDO DESDE OTRO FIC**_

_**SINO, ME VOY A ENOJAR Y MUCHO**_

_**ESPERO QUE CON ESTO LOS HAYA CONVENCIDO**_

_**O CAERÁ ANTE USTEDES MI FURIA DESCONTROLADA**_

_**Bueno, me calmo, me calmo**_

_**Y también me despido**_

_**Besos, Jane Malfoy**_


End file.
